


Agents of Shield

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson





	Agents of Shield

Chapter 1

  
Asmund Haleson, age 25, was returning from a mission for the last several weeks early and entered S.H.I.E.L.D base. Asmund had short brown hair and brown eyes with a scar across his left eye and was about 5ft 10in tall and well built, wearing a black outfit with a gun in its holster on his belt and a sword strapped to his back in its sheath. Asmund joined S.H.I.E.L.D since he was 16, becoming a prodigy agent and rising up in the ranks until he joined Phil Coulson in a special team with Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Grant Ward, Melinda May and Skye. Coulson had recently sent Asmund on a mission alone to take care of some hostile targets and he just arrived back and looked up to see that the facility was eerily quiet and he brought out his sword as he slowly made his way through the facility. Suddenly he heard someone coming out of one of the rooms and he swung around, only to have a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing black slacks and red shirt jump and yelp in shock as she didn’t hear Asmund while wearing her earphones. Asmund stopped his sword and sighed as he lowered it down.   
“Jemma.” he said as the lady took out her earphones, “You should be more careful.”   
“Asmund...while it is great to see you again why are you walking around with your sword out?” Jemma replied confused.  
“I haven’t seen or heard anyone else around here and I have a bad feeling.” Asmund told her, “Let’s get to the communications room...I’ll lead.”   
He handed her his gun and she took it, holding it close and he led her down the halls slowly on guard until they reached the communications room and Jemma logged into the system as Asmund kept an eye out.   
“I’m in.” Jemma said looking up the screen, “Damn..Skye and Fitz are so much better at this than I...”   
“Here...keep an eye out.” Asmund replied sheathing his sword and taking over the console typing in commands with precise and fast speed, eyes darting over the commands, “It looks like communications were cut from within the base. Where is Coulson and the others?”   
“Coulson took Fitz, May and Skye on a mission to check on a signal that Ward found and thought it was a Hydra Base.” Jemma told him.  
Asmund nodded and then stopped as he turned to Jemma.  
“Where is Ward?” he asked slowly and she looked at him, “Is he with them?”   
_I don’t know who is trying to gain access to reach to the outside world_... a male voice said and Asmund froze as he recognized the voice, _Hydra has now taken over the base and I won’t let you take over the communications...I will find you_  
The line ended and Jemma looked at Asmund with fear in her eyes as anger filled Asmund.  
“Stay hidden.” Asmund ordered as he took out his sword and gripped it tight.   
“Asmund...Ward is...” Jemma started to say but she saw the wrathful look in his eyes at Ward’s betrayal.   
“That doesn’t matter anymore now.” Asmund cut her off, “Keep hidden and wait for me to return...if I don’t....you need to get in contact with Coulson immediately.”   
Asmund left and ran down the halls in search for Ward, many thoughts running through his head like how Ward could be a double agent and how Asmund didn’t see any of the signs. Asmund was compromised and he had been blinded by Ward’s charms and so called friendship and...well Asmund couldn’t focus on that now. He needed to stop Ward anyway possible and make sure to defeat the Hydra agents that were in the building as well. As he made his way through; he battled several members of Hydra and eventually made his way to the hanger, which looked empty but Asmund knew better.   
“Asmund.” Ward said to the right of him.  
Asmund brought out his second gun quickly and aimed it at a young man of about his age with short brown hair and dark brown eyes wearing a black suit and tie, was standing there with a gun in his hand but it wasn’t aimed at Asmund.  
“You’re not supposed to be here, Asmund.” Ward said sadly and Asmund narrowed his eyes dangerously, “I was supposed to find you later.”   
“And what Ward?” Asmund asked angrily, “Somehow convince me to join you?”   
“Asmund...what we...” Ward answered as he took a step closer but Asmund shot at the ground right in front of Ward and Ward stopped.  
“Enough.” Asmund snarled, “I am going to stop you now.”   
“Asmund, you don’t have to do this.” Ward said holding up a hand, “We can come out of this peacefully...I don’t want to hurt you.”   
“You already have.” Asmund replied putting his weapons away, “But I shall beat the shit out of you for it.”   
Asmund raised his fists and Ward sighed sadly and raised his own fists to prepare for a fight. Asmund rushed towards Ward and started striking at him, Ward matching his blows and striking back and they continued to fight for a while...matching each other and soon gasped for breath.   
“Asmund...please.” Ward said trying to catch his breath, “We don’t need to fight.”   
“You betrayed me, Ward.” Asmund replied, “You...lied to me all this time and you lied to everyone else.”   
“It wasn’t personal, Asmund.” Ward said sadly, “It was a mission.”   
“And this is my mission.” Asmund said taking out his sword, “I will stop you and Hydra right now.”   
_Asmund, he has Skye_! Jemma’s voice over the comms and Asmund glared at Ward.  
“Why the hell take Skye?” he asked.  
“I made a promise to her and you, Asmund.” Ward told him, “I promised to find your parents.”   
“Wait...you’re saying that you found Skye’s parents?” Asmund questioned confused and Ward nodded.  
“And I found yours too.” Ward said and held out a hand, “If you come with me then I shall take you to your dad.”   
“You have to promise me that your Hydra friends will leave this place.” Asmund replied and Ward nodded as Asmund sheathed his weapon and went with Ward. 

The next day; Asmund was sitting in a room with Hydra guards outside and waiting for Ward to come back with his dad when suddenly the door opened and he turned to a lady with long brown hair and brown eyes coming in.  
“Skye.” Asmund said in relief and Skye ran up to him and hugged him tightly, “Thank goodness you’re not hurt.”   
“Ward said that he found my father.” Skye replied, “Why did he bring you?”   
“He said the same thing to me.” Asmund told her and the door opened again and an older man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a worn brown suit came in and he looked at Asmund and Skye in shock, “Skye, get behind me.”   
Asmund stood in front of Skye on guard and the man gasped as he slowly walked up to them.  
“I can’t believe it.” the man said, “Oh...I haven’t introduced myself...I am Cal Johnson.”   
“What do you want with us?” Asmund asked, “Are you with Hydra?”   
“Only as a means to an end and its reached that end.” Cal answered and he looked at Skye, “Is it really you? Daisy?”   
“Who the hell is Daisy?” Skye questioned confused and Asmund’s eyes widened in shock as he realized that this was Skye’s father.  
“You are, Skye.” Asmund said, “Daisy Johnson.”   
“I’ve been searching for you, Daisy....you and Asmund.” Cal replied and Asmund looked at him confused.  
“Why me?” he asked and Cal gave him a bright smile.  
“You have no idea do you?” Cal asked and Asmund looked at Skye confused, “You’re my son...Daisy’s brother.”   
Asmund widened his eyes in shock as he couldn’t believe what Cal was saying...him and Skye were siblings? That was impossible but Cal didn’t look as if he was lying and Asmund and Skye did have a connection of sorts when they first met so perhaps he was telling the truth.  
“So what does Hydra want?” Asmund asked.  
“I can answer that question.” a man said coming in and Asmund recognized him as Dr. Whitehall from the files and two guards brought in the obelisk, also known as the Diviner, “I want you to touch this....Skye has already been chosen by it as 'special’...now it is your turn.”   
Several more guards came in and aimed their guns at Asmund, who looked around taking in his choices, and not seeing much he walked up and reached for the Diviner which flew to his out-reached hand and hummed in resonance and glowed.  
“Amazing.” Whitehall said stunned as Asmund stared at the Diviner when suddenly his hand started to become covered with a cracking mold.  
“Skye...” Asmund said fearfully as he looked at his sister, only to be covered in a mist which encased his body and dropped the Diviner.   
“No!” Skye screamed in agony as Whitehall sighed.  
“Seems that he wasn’t special.” he said as Cal kept quiet, “Let’s head down to the temple.”   
Whitehall’s men dragged Skye out and Cal went up to the caste of Asmund.  
“You’re meant for greatness, Asmund...” Cal said, “Most powerful of us all....you will change things for us....they will all fear your power.”   
Cal left to follow Whitehall and Asmund’s caste stood there as Coulson and the team invaded the building and the door to the room swung open as Coulson and May came into the room and stared at Asmund’s caste.  
“No...” Coulson said shocked as he rushed up to Asmund, “Whitehall must have made him touch the Obelisk.”   
“Fitz, get in here!” May called out into the hallways and Fitz came running and skidded to a stop as he looked at Asmund in horror.  
“No...” Fitz said running up and scanning him with one of his machines, “I’m not getting...”   
Suddenly there was a large tremor coming below the ground and shaking the building.  
“What the hell is that?” May asked looking at Fitz who shook his head unsure of what caused it.   
“Skye is down there.” Coulson said with his eyes wide, “Come on.”   
“Sir, what about Asmund?” Fitz asked and Coulson turned back sadly.  
“Nothing we can do right now, Fitz.” he answered, “Skye needs us right now.”   
Fitz looked at Asmund one last time before nodding and heading with the others to save Skye.  
 _You’re meant for greatness, Asmund_ Cal’s voice echoed as Asmund’s caste stood there and started cracking, _Most powerful of us all....you will change things for us....they will all fear your power_  
 _“Hello Asmund.” Jemma said as Asmund entered the Bus, mobile plane that they worked out of, “Pleased to meet you.”_  
 _“I am excited to be here.” Asmund replied smiling softly._  
Pieces of the caste started falling from Asmund’s arms.  
_“You must be Asmund Haleson.” May said as Asmund met with the famous Calvary, “I’ve heard great things about you.”_  
 _“Honored to meet you, Agent May.” Asmund said nodding at her._  
More of the caste started cracking and fall from Asmund’s body.  
 _“Don’t touch that...” Fitz said as Asmund reached for a device, “It is a work in progress and could really harm you if not handled carefully.”_  
 _“Got it...” Asmund said raising an eyebrow, “Don’t touch anything without the ‘all clear’.”_  
 _“Yeah....” Fitz said looking at Asmund in awe and extended a hand, “I...I am Leo Fitz.”_  
 _“Asmund Haleson.” Asmund told him and shook his hand, “Pleasure, Leo Fitz.”_  
 _“Fitz is just fine, Agent Haleson.” Fitz said chuckling._  
 _“Then call me Asmund.” Asmund replied._  
 _Fitz smiled softly as Asmund grinned._  
 _“You’re a great addition to this team, Asmund.” Coulson said as Asmund looked out to the skies from his bedroom, “I am glad to have you joined us.”_  
 _“This team has been everything for me, Coulson.” Asmund replied softly, “After everything that happened, you provided me with a second chance and...a family.”_  
The caste around Asmund’s left eye, cracked and fell down showing his eye was now red and glowing.   
_“What you thinking about?” Ward asked as he and Asmund laid in bed shirtless together and Asmund was looking up at the ceiling._  
 _“That I am the luckiest guy in the world to have you.” Asmund answered smiling softly as he looked at Ward, “I don’t deserve you, Grant.”_  
 _“You deserve everything, Asmund.” Ward said leaning over and looking at Asmund seriously, “I love you and always will.”_  
 _“I love you too, Grant.” Asmund replied and they kissed._  
Asmund’s fists clenched as they were now free and he felt a surge of unknown energy flowing through him and getting stronger at every second.   
_“Hey...you okay?” Asmund asked Skye after a mission where she almost died but Asmund saved her._  
 _“I almost died today.” Skye said and she looked up at Asmund, “If you hadn’t come to my rescue...”_  
 _“Hey...what matters is that you’re safe now.” Asmund replied told her._  
 _Skye hugged Asmund tightly and he smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her._  
 _“I’ll always be there for you, Skye.” he promised her, “Always.”_  
Asmund felt the surge of energy continue to rise and he released it, causing the crust to blast off of him and he took in a deep breath as he felt a massive surge of energy surrounding him. Asmund gasped for breath as he fell to his knees and looked around.  
“Skye...” he said worriedly as he thought about his sister and started to get up when a bright blue light flashed in around him.  
He was surrounded by an electric energy shield and a man with short brown hair and eyes covered by his skin, showing him blind, appeared wearing a brown suit with no tie and a tan long coat.   
“Hello Asmund Johnson.” the man said and Asmund looked at him confused, “I am Gordan...I am here to help you.”   
“Only help I need is getting to Skye.” Asmund replied as he looked at the energy shield, “Are you doing this?”   
“I am called an Inhuman and we have powers.” Gordan told him, “You are part of the Inhumans race and so is your sister...right now I must take you to someone that can help you.”   
“Not going anywhere without my sister.” Asmund growled as he got impatient.  
“I will help your sister but I first must take you to Afterlife.” Gordan said, “They can help you through this process.”   
Asmund looked at Gordan for a moment before nodding and Gordan extended a hand which Asmund took and Gordan pulled him into an embrace and they disappeared. 


End file.
